Aquariums and terrariums often attempt to closely replicate the natural environment for various fish, reptiles and/or other types of animals. In many cases, for example, several different devices are employed to maintain the proper environment within an aquarium. Such devices can include heaters, air pumps and filters, which typically require the use of hoses, tubes and/or electrical wires. For both aesthetic and practical reasons, it often is desirable to secure such components to the side walls of the aquarium. Conventionally, this has been accomplished by using suction cups.
However, the present inventor has discovered that suction cups often fail after a relatively short period of time and have a number of other shortcomings.